


Interrupted

by Kkamjong



Series: How I Met Your Father? [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: HIMYF, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Zitao ebeveynlerine sekte vuruyor.*





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531017) by eexiee. 

** _Yıl 2022_ **

“Günün nasıldı?” Yifan ikisi yorgunca yatağa girdikten sonra sordu.

“Güzel.” Junmyeon cevap verdi. “Sehun bugün beşe kadar saydı.”

“Wow” Yifan kollarını Junmyeon'un beline dolayarak alnından öptü. “O akıllı bir çocuk olacak.”

“Öyle.” Junmyeon karşılık verdi. Kocasını derin bir şekilde öpmeye başladı; Yifan’ın elleri Junmyeon'un yanlarında geziniyordu ve onları aşağıya kaydırarak Junmyeon'un tişörtünü çıkardı. Junmyeon karşı çıkmıyordu –neredeyse iki haftadır seks yapmamışlardı ve ikisi de dayanamamaya başlamıştı. Yifan’a tişörtünü çıkarmasında yardım ettikten sonra Yifan’ın tişörtünü çıkardı. “Seni seviyorum.” Junmyeon kocasının göğsünü öperek söyledi.

“Ben de seni seviyorum,” Yifan, Junmyeon'un baksırını çıkarmasına yardım ediyordu. Junmyeon kocasının sertliğini okşarken onu nazikçe öpüyordu. Yifan’ın omuzlarındaki gerginliğin eridiğini hissedebiliyordu ve bunu yapmayı sevmesinin nedenlerinden biriydi bu—çünkü bir anlığına bile olsa Yifan’a işteki stresini unutturuyordu. “Beni çok şımartıyorsun.” Junmyeon geri çekilerek göğsüne yönelince söyledi Yifan.

“Hiç de bile,” Junmyeon başını kaldırdı ve gülümsedi. Yifan sırıtarak karşılık verdi. Junmyeon, Yifan’ın üyesini tamamen ağzına almadan önce başına öpücükler kondurmuştu. Başta nazikçe emerek Yifan’ın hafifçe kızdırıyordu. Yifan parmaklarını Junmyeon'un ipeksi saçlarına gömdü ve çekiştirdi. Junmyeon yalıyor, emiyor ve olabildiğince derinlerine alıyordu Yifan’ı –yıllar sonra bile boğazına kadar almaya hâlâ alışamamıştı ama Yifan, Junmyeon'un tekniğini sevdiği için sorun değildi. Dilini Yifan’ın penisinin altındaki kalın damarda gezdirdi ve bu Yifan’ın Junmyeon'un kendisine oral yapmasını sevmesinin nedenlerinden biriydi.

Junmyeon onu yeniden alarak yanaklarını içine çekiyordu ve Yifan alçak sesli bir inleme koyuverdi. Junmyeon'un saçlarını bu sefer daha sert çekiştirdi ve Junmyeon'un penisindeki gülümsemesini hissedebiliyordu. Junmyeon başını hızla aşağı-yukarı hareket ettirerek dilini Yifan’ın başının altında gezdiriyordu. Yifan keskin bir nefes çekti içine.

“Junmyeon, ben—“

“Appa! Baba!” Bir çığlık duydular ve Junmyeon kocasının hâlâ sert olan ereksiyonundan çekilerek yatak odasının kapısına baktı.

“Yine Zitao.” Junmyeon söyledi ve Yifan şu anda Zitao’yu hiç düşünemiyordu. Aklındaki tek şey Junmyeon ve karnında sıkışan zevk dalgalarıydı.

“Junmyeon,” İnledi. “İhtiyacım var—“

“Baba! Appa, appa!” Zitao ağlıyordu. Junmyeon iç çekerek eşofmanındaki çadırı ve Yifan’ın çözülmeyen sorununu görmezden geldi. Yataktan kalkarak Yifan’a yalvarırcasına baktı ve oğullarına bakmaya gitti.

Yifan kendisini çekmeyi düşünüyordu ama Junmyeon alınabilirdi. Ve oğlunun iyi olmasını gerçekten çok umursuyordu ancak—

Ve Junmyeon o anda çok güzel görünüyordu. Elini penisine sardı ama hareket ettirmedi. Junmyeon'un yan odada Zitao ile nazikçe konuştuğunu duyabiliyordu ve Junmyeon'un harika bir baba olduğunu milyonuncu kez yeniden fark ediyordu.

Junmyeon yaklaşık üç dakika sonra geri dönmüştü ve kocasının hâlâ erekte olduğunu görünce şaşırmıştı.

“Bekledin mi?” diye sordu.

“Sen yapınca daha iyi oluyor.” Yifan kabul etti ve Junmyeon gururlanmış görünüyordu.

“O zaman yapmama izin ver.” Junmyeon sırıtarak yatağa tırmandı. “Zitao kabus görmüş.”

“Az daha ben de görecektim.” Yifan söyledi. Junmyeon gülerek kocasının penisini yeniden ağzına aldı.

** **

** _The END._ **


End file.
